Levy's Special Surprise
by Chanilla
Summary: Gajeel has been waiting for his girlfriend to come back from her mission with her team. What will the little blue haired mage be in for when she gets home? Gajevy, PLEASE READ WARNINGS BEFORE READING!
1. Levy Arrives Home

Notes: Okay this story is completely NSFW so here are some warnings. (The following author does not own characters or Fairy Tail, all work is fiction.)

 **Warnings:** contains Futanari/Dick-girl Levy in a healthy relationship with Gajeel, orgasm denial, genital piercings, sex toys

 **If the following warnings do not offend you please do not proceed beyond this point….if it** **doesn't then please feel free to read.**

Chapter One: Levy Arrives Home

Gajeel crossed his arms and smirked to himself as he stared at the contraption with a wide grin on his face.

Tonight the shrimp would be back from her mission with Team Shadowgear; two days had seemed far too long for both of them and two weeks of no sexual activity had felt even longer since he wanted to surprise her with this new device he had set up.

Pantherlily had been kind enough to agree to spend the night with Wendy and Carla, knowing that whatever Gajeel had planned it was best for him to be alone with his tiny blue-haired girlfriend.

'God I can't wait to get her in this thing.' Gajeel thought as a blush spread across his face. He had tested out the contraption yesterday so he knew that it would work well for her. His crimson eyes darted towards the clock, 'Better get going…don't want to be late welcoming the shrimp home.'

* * *

He found Levy in the library after asking the other members of the Guild where she had gone off to since she wans't in the main hall. Of course she would be reading as soon as she returned.

Gajeel approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey shrimp."

Levy nearly jumped out of her seat and glared up at the Iron Dragon Slayer, "Gajeel! How many times have I told you don't sneak up on me like that when I'm reading!"

"Gihi, couldn't help it." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I missed you."

"I…missed you to…ah!" she felt a hand kneading her crotch, "G-Gajeel…."

"You didn't make yourself cum while you were away did you?"

"As if I'd have time for that!" Levy whimpered, "Don't! We…can't do this kind of thing here."

"Then…let's go somewhere a little more secluded, where you can make plenty of noise, gihi." Gajeel picked up the small girl and opened the door to the unisex bathroom that was available before shutting the door and locking it. He turned to the blue-haired mage, "Now, take off those panties and let's see if you've been lying."

Levy bit her lip and pulled down the undergarments revealing not only her dripping pussy to his gaze but also her half-hard 7 inch dick. Most people would be freaked out by the thought of a small girl like Levy with extra parts but she wasn't the only female in her guild that was built in such a way, Ezra also had extra parts and was a good source of advice to Levy when she needed it, assuring her there was nothing to be ashamed of. When she first started dating Gajeel she didn't know how to tell him and was afraid he would hate her for looking like such a freak. In truth however, when she had shown the Iron Dragon Slayer he was very accepting and told her that she was still 'his cute shrimp' regardless. He was willing to show her that having a cock wasn't such a terrible thing in their sex life, and today he planned to take advantage of that.

Gajeel made her sit up on the counter and softly gripped her girl-cock, smearing the pre-cum all over the head, getting her fully erect, "Looks like you've been telling the truth shrimp."

Levy moaned as she felt Gajeel stroking her hard flesh, "Even when I was away….it was still like this, and my balls felt so heavy…." She whined as she felt Gajeels' rough fingers stroke her sack, "I could barely put my panties on."

"Bet you're ready to explode." Gajeel teased and looked down at her pussy, "Gods Levy, you're soaking the counter." He then unzipped his pants to reveal his own cock, which unlike Levy's was much bigger and had piercings running down the underside. He placed his cock against Levy's and started stoking them both at the same time.

Levy threw her head back and cried out as she felt Gajeel's hardness against her own, the cold piercings digging into her hot flesh, "Ahhhh….G-Gajeel…I'm gonna cum! Ohhhh I'm so close!"

While in her state of euphoria Gajeel used his iron magic and snuck his hand at the base of her cock, creating a tight ring which would hold back her orgasm. Levy of course didn't notice and screamed as she felt her orgasm approaching only to realize that she wasn't cumming, her smaller cock twitched and pulsed and Levy bit her lip and whined, "Gajeel….I'm not cumming! Why am I not cumming?!"

"Look down shrimp." Gajeel said and released her cock, which smacked against her stomach, Levy looked down and her eyes widened as she noticed the iron cock ring, "Nooo! Gajeel, take it off!"

"Sorry shrimp, no can do, that thing stays on for now." Gajeel said hoarsely as he continued stroking his own dick.

"Please….Gajeel….my penis will break if I don't come….I need to cum!" Her cock strained against her belly as she begged and suddenly she was lifted off the counter and now facing the sink and the mirror, legs spread with her heavy cock hanging between them and her wet pussy exposed.

"I might not free that girl-cock of yours but I'll at least fuck your pussy since you're in such a horny state." He thrust his cock inside of her without warning and she screamed as her pussy clenched around his hard dick, "Gods….you're so much tighter then when I first took you….I should restrain your girl-cock more often if this is how you get when I fuck you."

Levy moaned at the words and felt her heavy cock sway with every thrust from the Iron Dragon Slayer, feeling his piercings rub against the inside of her core as juices spilled down her thighs.

"Gajeel….I need to cum!" Levy begged again, "Please…let me cum!"

Gajeel released a growl, fangs growing slightly and iron scales appearing on his body as the dragon within attempted to take over, "I'm gonna cum inside you shrimp….I'll make you feel what's it's like to have release!" he then gave a particularly hard thrust inside of Levy, filling her up with his hot semen while Levy arched her back and cried out as her cock twitched, edging on orgasm but only able to achieve it through her pussy which constricted around the Iron Dragon Slayer.

As soon as Gajeel pulled out Levy held herself against the counter in order not to fall to the ground. "Feeling better shrimp?"

"Cum….wanna…cum…." Levy mumbled, "….Wanna cum from my cock…."

Gajeel felt a bit of guilt as he took in the state of his small girlfriend, she was so focused on the thought of cumming that he doubt she'd be able to process anything else. No, this was how he wanted her…this was the plan. He needed her like this so that he'd be able to really take care of her when they got to his place.

"Levy…" he said quietly before hoisting her up on the counter, "Stay here and get yourself cleaned up….I'll get your things for you and we'll go back to my place…I got a real nice surprise for you there." He then gave her a small kiss on the lips, "…You'll be able to cum all you want when we get there."

Levy seemed to understand Gajeel's words and nodded her head.

"If anyone asks why you're not coming out just say you're sick and that I promised to take you home." Gajeel said, "I'll be right back. Lock the door so no one comes in." He said as he made his way to the door and then paused, "Oh wait…almost forgot."

The Iron Dragon Slayer snapped his fingers and watched as Levy gripped the counter tightly as the cock ring that was around her throbbing dick started to vibrate violently. Gajeel smirked, "Just so you stay nice and hard for me." He said before exiting the door, leaving the Solid Script Mage to herself.

To Be Continued...


	2. On Edge

Notes: I do not own Fairy Tail or the following characters. Please read the warnings before proceeding.

 **Warnings:** Futanari/dick-girl Levy in a health relationship with Gajeel, semi-exhibitionism, sex toys, orgasm denial, teasing, dirty talk.

 **If any of these warnings offend you please do not proceed, otherwise feel free to read.**

Chapter Two: On Edge

While Gajeel left to go grab her things Levy tried to work through her lusty haze to clean herself up. It was proving to be a challenging task, especially with the cock ring vibrating, keeping her on the edge of orgasm, but unable to obtain it. She tried to grasp her own dick and gave it a few strokes but that only seemed to make things worse for her. Levy groaned in frustration when she realized that there was no way her panties would be able to fit over her erection.

'Why didn't I wear something more practical?' Levy thought as she looked in the mirror to see her dick peeking up from under her dress and her heavy balls twitching with need. 'How am I supposed to hide this?!' She didn't even have a spell for this sort of situation.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, "Shrimp, it's me."

Levy felt her girl-cock twitch as she heard the sound of Gajeel's voice. She unlocked the door and he let himself in before closing and locking the door. Crimson eyes peered down at her hard flesh that was glistening with pre-cum, and the Iron Dragon Slayer smirked and licked his lips, "Looks like you had a hard time cleaning yourself up, gihi."

The blue haired mage shot Gajeel a glare, "I can't get my panties on and…it keeps sticking out of my dress…."

Gajeel leaned down and pressed his thumb against the head, "Guess you're gonna have to go without panties."

Levy blushed and bit her lip, "But then….everyone in the Guild will see-AH!"

"So what if they do?" Gajeel rapsed as he gripped the flesh, "Wouldn't it be something if the Guild saw this slutty girl-cock of yours?" Levy moaned at his touch and whimpered when he snapped his fingers causing the vibration of the iron cock ring to stop.

Gajeel then handed Levy her backpack, which contained her books, and grabbed her hand as they made their way to the door, "Follow behind me and stay close, we don't wanna draw attention."

Levy nodded her head as Gajeel opened the door and they stepped out, the Iron Dragon Slayer making sure that no one was within their range while Levy was at his side. It was an awkward experience for the small blue haired mage whose cheeks were stained with a pink blush as she held tight to Gajeel's hand trying not to draw too much attention to herself, which felt like a trying task with the way her cock was swaying underneath her dress.

She stole a glance over at Gajeel who made eye-contact with her and ran his tongue across his top lip with a toothy smirk.

"Levy-chan!" a voice called out and Levy froze. 'Oh no! That's Lu-chan! She's going to see me like this! What do I do?'

"Don't worry Shrimp." Gajeel said quietly and then without warning Levy was lifted onto Gajeel's back, effectively hiding her front.

"Whadaya want Bunny-Girl?" Gajeel growled in annoyance at the blonde girl and the Fire Dragon Slayer approaching them.

Lucy glared at Gajeel, "I just wanted to say hi to my friend!" she then looked at Levy, "Hey Levy-chan, won't you come with me and have a drink? I've got a few ideas about my next chapter but I might need some of your advice."

Gajeel frowned, "Not possible Bunny-Girl, the shrimp's come down with something."

"Huh?" Lucy then looked at Levy, "Are you okay?"

Levy felt her face heat up and shook her head, "I…I'm not feeling too well….Lu-chan…"

Lucy had a look of worry on her face, "Hmm, you do look a little feverish….I hope it's nothing too serious."

Gajeel cleared his throat, "Anyways, I'm taking the shrimp home so you don't need to worry about her Bunny Girl."

"But if Levy's sick shouldn't she go to the infirmary?" Suddenly a hand was placed on Lucy's shoulder.

"Let the Iron-head here worry about Levy." Natsu said, "She's probably just exhausted from her mission."

'Here's our chance.' Gajeel thought as he started walking off with Levy still on his back, "I'll bring her to my place since it's closer."

"O-Okay…" Lucy said with a confused look on her face. Why would Gajeel be bringing Levy back to his place? But she shook the question from her mind, "Bye Levy-chan! Feel better!"

"Th-thanks Lu-chan!" Levy said with a reassuring smile before her and Gajeel got out of the building.

Once outside Gajeel made his way into and alley with Levy still on his back before setting her down and grabbing her hand, "Come on, I know a shorter way to my place though here."

* * *

As soon as they made it back to his apartment Gajeel slammed the door and locked it. Levy took a heavy breath, "That…was close."

Gajeel frowned, "Was it too much for you?" He hadn't meant to make Levy uncomfortable.

Levy bit her lip and shrugged, "Well…it was at first but….to be honest…it was a bit exciting."

The Iron Dragon Slayer grinned, "Gihi, so you liked being exposed like that in front of Bunny Girl and Salamander? What would they say if they saw how hard you were?"

"G-Gajeel…."

"Hey…look at me." Levy felt her face being tilted up before Gajeel pressed his lips against hers, forcing her to open her mouth and let his tongue slide in to taste her while his hands grabbed her bare ass from underneath her dress.

Once they parted for air Gajeel started making his way down her neck, nipping at the soft pale skin.

"W-Wait…" Levy panted, "…won't Lily be home soon?"

"He's staying with Wendy and Carla." She heard Gajeel mumble against her collarbone before he stood to his full height, "…It's best he does, because I'm going to make you scream Levy…." Levy shuddered as she felt her dress being undone at the top before falling down her body leaving her exposed, "…you have no idea what you're in for…" Levy whimpered as she felt her balls tighten at his words and her pussy getting wet. She felt her hairband being removed next and her blue hair fell around her face, not doing much to hide her blush as the hairband was tied around her eyes, blocking her vision of Gajeel. Realizing she still had her shoes on, Levy slipped out of them quickly before feeling Gajeel's hand in hers once again.

"Wh-where are we going?" Levy asked as she felt Gajeel leading her forward.

"My little gift for you is waiting in my room."

'Gift?' Levy wondered trying to deduce what he could possible mean. She heard a door open before walking inside and hearing the door shut. Suddenly she felt Gajeel's hand covered by cold iron scales stroking her cock causing her to cry out in shock. She was so close to orgasm but the iron cock-ring kept preventing her from doing so, still leaving her on the edge.

She heard Gajeel chuckle as she thrust herself into his hand, "You should see yourself shrimp, all fucking horny and cute…" she felt a metal claw-like finger rub the head of her penis, "…naughty girl… _I'm gonna milk you dry_."

To Be Continued...


	3. When Needs Are Met

Notes: Okay this will be the final chapter of this fic and probably the most explicit. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, please read the warnings before proceeding.

 **WARNINGS:** Futanari/dick-girl Levy in a healthy relationship with Gajeel, misuse of Iron magic, sex toys, orgasm denial, teasing, genital piercings, dirty talk, vaginal sex, oral sex, multiple orgasms

 **If the following warnings do not offend you please do not proceed beyond this point….if it doesn't then please feel free to read.**

Chapter Three: When Needs Are Met

Levy whimpered at Gajeel's words wondering what it was that he was going to do to her. The blindfold prevented her from seeing him or anything in the room, but she trusted that whatever Gajeel had planned it wasn't going to hurt her. She felt his metal hand let go of her erection before feeling him grab her wrist, walking her forward.

"Listen shrimp, let me know if anything makes you uncomfortable." She heard Gajeel say softly and felt his metal hand run down her face, "Okay?"

Levy nodded her head.

"Good. I love you Levy."

"I love you too."

The blue haired mage was directed forward before she felt herself being lifted up by Gajeel and placed in a strange position. Her legs were spread to where she was resting her knees on some soft padding along with her arms. Suddenly she felt her ankles and wrists being restrained.

"Trust me, there's a reason for these." She heard Gajeel say, "…Are they too tight?"

Levy shook her head and tested out the restraints, "I'm fine, just can't get out of them."

"Gihi, that's the idea." She heard before hearing the small sound of metal clacking against something and feeling a certain pressure being taken off her cock.

Levy let out a relieved sigh, 'Finally he took that stupid cock ring off.'

"Think it's over yet, shrimp? We're just getting started." That's when the small mage felt Gajeel's metal hand grasp her cock once more and placing it….in something? She felt her penis being placed in some object that was then tightly fitted at the base. It felt strange.

'Wh-what is this?' Levy wondered, being blindfolded wasn't helping the matter at all. Suddenly she felt something cold and metallic snap against the base of her cock and bit her lip, "G-Gajeel?!"

She only heard Gajeel chuckle before feeling a metal hand cupping her cheek tilting her head up, "Like I said shrimp, we're just getting started."

Suddenly Levy felt something slimy and wet being massaged onto her cock from inside the device and gasped at the sensation. It was cold but then it warmed and caused her hard dick to become more sensitive then it already was. "Oh Gods! My penis feels sooo goooood!" Levy moaned as she felt the wet silicone of the device stroking and massaging her girl-cock, small rubber nubs massaging the underside and head of her penis. "Ohhhh….ohhh Gajeel I'm going to cuuuuumm!"

Gajeel smirked, 'How cute.'

Levy's eyes widened behind the blindfold and she gasped in shock as she realized her body was still edging on orgasm but unable to fulfill it, "No! I…why isn't my penis cumming?!"

That's when the blindfold was yanked off of Levy's face and the blue haired mage's eyes fell on the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel stood in front of her in his Iron Shadow Dragon mode devoid of clothing and was staring down at her with a manic grin while stroking his pierced dick that was leaking precum.

Levy felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes as she watched with envy as her boyfriend pleasured himself in front of her. That's when Gajeel shifted forward and pressed the tip of his erection against her lips, smearing them with his cum, "Open that pretty mouth of yours."

The blue haired mage did so, wrapping her lips around the dragon slayer's cock and taking him into her mouth, she ran her tongue along the piercings under his dick before pressing her tongue against the barbell on the tip of his erection causing Gejeel to growl and thrust further into her mouth. He looked down at the blue haired mage whose pretty brown eyes were completely clouded with lust, drool escaping the sides of her mouth as she tried to take his entire length inside her oral cavity.

He then reached for the remote that he had kept to the side and pressed another button on it, watching Levy's eyes widen, her scream muffled due to his cock being in her mouth. The device that was massaging her dick began to vibrate and the small blue haired girl felt her balls tighten. Gajeel felt himself getting closer to orgasm and pulled out of her mouth before stroking himself in front his girlfriend, "Stick out that tongue of yours, I want you to taste me when I cum all over your face!" Gajeel ordered as he stroked himself faster, letting loose a loud growl as cum splattered against her cheeks, lips, tongue, and dripped down her chin. He was careful to avoid her eyes.

Levy looked up as she felt a metal claw sweep through her cum-covered cheek and watched as Gajeel licked it with a smirk. Levy whimpered and felt her penis twitch with need inside the device, she wanted to have that kind of release too, unfortunately her brain was so overloaded from the torturous pleasure that speaking was becoming a challenge.

"You're looking desperate shrimp. Do you need something?"

The vibration around her cock increased slightly and the massaging and the wet silicone squeezed her cock. Levy screamed from the sensation and tried to orgasm but was unable to do so, "Nooooo!" she whined as tears ran down her face, "I want to cuuuummmm! I can't take it!"

Gajeel walked behind Levy and felt himself harden once more as he knelt down and inhaled the scent between her legs before swiping his tongue across her soaking wet pussy.

"Aahh…..aaaaahhhhh!" Levy cried out as she felt the Iron Dragon Slayer's rough tongue penetrate her core while she felt one of his metal-clawed hands fondle her balls. "Noooo! Don't do that! It feels too good!"

"I love it when you're like this." She heard Gajeel growl, "You're so desperate and so horny. You look fucking hot like this! No one should ever see you like this but me! I'm the only one who gets to play with this body of yours!" Without warning Gajeel thrust inside of her causing Levy to scream in pleasure and continue screaming with every thrust of the Iron Dragon Slayer's pierced cock inside of her, the metal studs rubbing against her insides. She was unable to comprehend anything else but the feeling of her cock being stimulated, her balls slapping against Gajeel's, and her pussy clenching around the hard dick that was thrusting inside of her. However, one question penetrated the haze of her mind, "Should I milk your girl-cock now?" she felt teeth graze her ear, "You still want to cum…don't you?"

 ** _"Cum..."_** Levy whimpered pathetically and shuddered.

"Gihi, looks like that's all you can think about." She felt his teeth graze down her neck now one metal clawed hand squeezing her breast, "Just remember who you belong to and I'll let you have release." Levy cried out as his other clawed hand squeezed her balls, "Who does your body belong to? Who owns your pussy, your breasts, your ass, and your pretty slutty cock?"

 **"** ** _Y-you_** **…."** Levy answered breathlessly, **"** ** _Only you_** **…"**

Gajeel was satisfied by Levy's answer and grabbed the remote, pressing a few buttons before Levy felt the metal at the base of her dick being released before the remote was thrown to the side and she felt metal claws dig into her hips as Gajeel increased his pace inside of her. Levy cried out as the device around her cock seemed to be sucking it, "Ohhhh Gajeel I'm cumming! I'M CUUUMMMING!" Levy screamed as her girl-cock exploded, some of the fluid escaping the device and dripping down her balls while her pussy tightened around the Iron Dragon Slayer causing Gajeel to roar in pleasure and release inside of Levy.

Levy cried out again as a second orgasm overtook her and more cum spurted out from her cock as Gajeel pulled out from inside of her and tilted her head back to capture her mouth in an open heated kiss. She stared up at crimson eyes, noting that he was now out of his Iron Shadow Dragon mode.

"G-Gajeel….I can't stop…cumming….AHHH!" Levy shrieked as her cock released once more, "It's too much!"

"I said I was going to milk you dry." She heard Gajeel say, "You didn't think I'd let you just have one orgasm did you?" she whimpered as she felt a hand run down her face and felt another softer kiss being placed against her forehead before moving away from her and towards the bed where his clothes were.

"Where are you going-hnnng!" Levy felt penis spurting out more cum, "Gajeel! You jerk! Let me out of this thing!"

"I'm going to take a shower and then fix dinner for us." Gajeel said and turned to Levy with a wicked grin, "I'm not letting you out of that thing until you don't have a drop of cum left in you…so you better get comfortable."

With that Gajeel walked into the bathroom leaving the blue haired mage strapped down and forced to cum from her penis multiple times.

The End


End file.
